Loka Luha Saga: Aizen's Return
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: 2 new recruits in the 13 Court Guard Squads, nothing new. But when one of them is the new 3rd Seat in Squad 10, Mamoko gets a bit jealous. Also, Aizen, escaped? This is gonna be Mamoko's biggest adventure yet. ToshiroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Part 3 to the infamous Loka Luha saga! :D *balloons fall in a celebratory fashion* Now I want to thank everyone who loves my stories and is still reading now! So...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Me, Rangiku, and Toshiro sat in the office. Me and Rangiku lazily lay on the couch while Toshiro worked.<p>

"You know," he said suddenly, "it would be great if you actually did some work every once in a while." Me and Rangiku groaned.

"C'mon Captain, it's summer! We shouldn' be stuck in this room doing silly little paperwork!" Rangiku protested.

"Matsumoto..." he growled warningly, "I suggest that if you wish to keep your job, you'd do some work!" She laughed.

"As if you could replace me, Captain!" she continued to laugh.

"It's not as hard as you think. Rangiku, you're fired." she stopped laughing.

"WHAT?"

"Mamoko, you're my new Lieutenant." I laughed at Rangiku's expression. I knew Toshiro was kidding, but I took of Rangiku's Lieutenant badge and strapped it onto my arm.

"HA! I'm Lieutenant!" I rubbed it in my friends face.

"Captain you can't be serious!" she waved her hands above her head in a frantic manner. "CAPTAIIIIIIN!" she whined. Toshiro chuckled.

"You're right, I'm not." he smirked. I took off the Lieutenants badge and tossed it to Rangiku, whom caught it and did a little happy dance. She ran over to Toshiro and smothered him in her breasts, or in her way of seeing things, giving him a big hug. I laughed.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't replace me!" she said after letting him go, patting him on the head. He rolled his eyes.

"Now you can go do your paperwork. Like the other Lieutenants." he said, going back to his own paperwork. I laughed.

"Yeah, Rangiku, go be a good Lieutenant and do your work!" I mocked. She glared at me.

"Not alone I'm not!" she dragged me over to her desk. I groaned, then chuckled at Toshiro's aggravated-yet cute-expression.

"Again I ask, why do I bother with you two?" Me and Rangiku exchanged looks and replied:

"Cause you love us!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

Aizen sat in his cell, wrapped up and angry. No..._furious. _It's only been a year and a half, but he couldn't stand to sit here for another _day._ 2 figures walked over to him.

"Well, well, so you're the hostile Aizen I've heard about." the boy said.

"Yea, it's been pretty lonely here with just us." the girl said. They stepped out of the shadows. The girl was pretty short, only about 5 feet tall, with blood red hair that went down to her waist. She had a small lightning bolt scar under her left eye. She wore black pants and a torn up black shirt. She wore no shoes and had tanned skin. The boy had dark blue hair, also tanned, and had a dagger in his hand. He also wore black pants, and his shirt was torn at the shoulder, showing off his muscles. He wasn't wearing shoes either. He was at least 6 feet tall.

"Hmmm...you don't look very dangerous. More like a stupid old man." the boy said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't underestimate people based on their appearance." Aizen said with an equally evil smirk. "What're your names anyway?" The girl leaned against the wall.

"Akiko Suzuki." she stuck her thumb out at the boy. "That's my brother, Ren." Aizen nodded.

"I see. Why are children such as yourselves here?" Ren laughed.

"Hell if I remember! We've been down here for at least 3,000 years." Akiko nodded.

"The only thing I remember is Hiraishin, my zanpakuto." Ren growled.

"Those damn Central 46 locked away Hiraishin and Manipyureta long ago." Aizen smirked, interested.

"Well, if you help me out of these binds, maybe we can get our zanpakuto back."

"Why should we help you?" Akiko snapped, crossing her arms. "Usually, will kill the people who get sent down here. You're lucky you lasted this long." Ren nodded.

"Oh please, I've killed Central 46 once, I can do it again. If you help me escape, you also escape, and you can do _whatever _you please. But only after you help me with a little task."

"What exactly do you want?" Ren asked curiously. Aizen's evil grin grew wider.

"Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, me and Rangiku sat in the office waiting for Toshiro to return. He was called to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office.

"What do you think the Captain-Commander wants?" I asked.

"I dono, everything's been pretty smooth around the Seireitei." Rangiku replied with a shrug. Suddenly, the door opened and Toshiro walked in, followed by another person.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, 5th Seat Hirosan, this is our new 3rd Seat, Akiko Suzuki." she had straight red hair that was up in a high ponytail. She wore a standard uniform except for a red sash ted tightly at her waist. She smiled warmly at me and Rangiku.

"Hello! I can't wait to see what this Squad can do!" she says this happily. Rangiku jogged over to her and gave her a hello hug, squishing her in her cleavage.

"Oh it's so great to meet you! Oh I love new recruits!" I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't let go, I think our new recruit'll pass out from lack of oxygen."

"Oh!" she let Akiko go, whom began gasping and gulping for air. "Sorry!" Akiko waved off the comment.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Mamoko," Toshiro called.

"Hm?"

"Can you show Akiko her room, then introduce her to the squad?" I nodded.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya. Follow me, Akiko." we walked outside. "So, Akiko, what's your room number?"

"97." she said simply. "So, Mamoko, Captain Hitsugaya's pretty cute huh?" she said. I felt my face grow hot.

"Y-yeah...he is." I looked down to hide my face with my bangs. "So?" she sighed.

"I think he's dreamy...that's why I wanted to be in Squad 10...Toshiro is like a legend." I began to get a bit angry.

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya _to you." I snapped, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking faster. "To call him otherwise is disrespectful." Akiko held up her hands in defense.

"Sorry! I'm just saying...the youngest Captain in the history of ever! That's just...amazing." she says the last part with a sigh and a dreamy look on her face. I stopped.

"Here's your room." I told her, "Get settled and meet me in the training grounds. There, I'll introduce you to everyone and we'll begin training." she smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" she skipped inside. I sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko's POV<strong>

I laughed to myself as I plopped down on the bed.

"Getting to this girl is way too easy!" I said to myself. I unsheathed Hiraishin and stroked it lovingly. "I am so glad to work with you again." I said, a grin creeping up on my face. "And I'm sure to gain a little something...since that little cutie Hitsugaya is involved." I chuckled before sheathing my zanpakuto and walking outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Alright guys," I announced as soon as Akiko entered the training grounds. "this is our new 3rd Seat, Akiko Suzuki. I'm sure you'll all welcome her into the Squad with open arms. So now, lets show her what Squad 10 is made of!" the group cheered quickly before getting into their groups. "Remember guys, you have to learn to defend yourself, even if its a free for all, and you're all against each other!" I watched approvingly as my Squad trained.

"Wow, they're great! I can't wait to train these guys into even better shape!" I looked quizzically at Akiko.

"What do you mean?" she laughed as if it were a joke.

"Oh, you know, if the Captain or Lieutenant can't train the squad, it's up to the 3rd Seat! I'm sure the only reason you were in charge was because there was no 3rd or 4th Seat." I furrowed my brows but nodded my head.

"Oh...I...I see. But, don't you wanna...you know, get to know the squad before automatically give yourself the title of their training captain?" she waved off the comment.

"Don't be silly, Mamoko! There's nothing I want more than to lead these guys! Why can't I do that and get to know them at the same time?"

"I...I guess you've got everything all figured out." she nodded happily.

"Yup!"

"Well um...then you train these guys, I'm gonna...go see my friend Izuru. I'll come back to check on you later." she nodded.

"Alright! Oh, what Squad is Izuru in?"

"3rd." I answered, walking away. I walked into Squad 3 barracks to see the squad training heavily at the command of Captain Amagai. Izuru stood to the side, talking to a boy with blue hair. Probably a new recruit. I flash-stepped behind him, and tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"Dammit Mamoko! Stop doing that!" he shouted at me. I giggled.

"Sorry, Izuru, but you make it way too easy!" I noticed the boy staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Mamoko Hirosan, 5th Seat of Squad 10." I said in a friendly manner, holding out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"I'm Ren Suzuki, new 4th Seat of Squad 3." Suzuki?

"Hey, are you Akiko's brother?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's in your Squad?"

"3rd Seat." I said with a nod. I turned back to Izuru.

"So how's my best friend?" I asked, poking his stomach. He pushed my hand away.

"Stop that!" he snapped, trying not to laugh. I knew his tickle spot after weeks of searching. It was the spot directly above his belly button. I smirked.

"Aw, don't go all serious on me Izuru." Ren chuckled and Izuru shot him a look.

"Listen, Mamoko, I-we-have to get back to training. So...bye." He dragged Ren away.

"See ya around Mamoko!" Ren shouted back with a wave. I waved back before flash stepping back to the streets of the Seireitei. As I walked, I ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika on one of their little 'coffee breaks'.

"Hey little Mamoko, what're you doin' outside of Squad 10 barracks?" Ikkaku teased.

"You act like I'm 6." I said with an eye roll. He smirked.

"You look like you're 6." I stopped.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT? ! ? !" I shouted.

"MAKE ME!" he retorted.

"LIKE I WOULD STOOP TO YOUR LEVEL BALDY!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'MY LEVEL'? AND IT'S A SHAVED HEAD!"

"I MEAN I WOULDN'T DEGRADE MYSELF TO SUCH AN IDIOT SUCH AS YOURSELF! AND YOU'RE _BALD!_"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SHORT ENOUGH TO BE THE COUSIN OF A SQUIRREL!"

"THAT WAS THE WORST COMEBACK EVER!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WASTED ALL MY COMEBACKS ON YOU YESTERDAY!"

"Would you shut up?" Yumichika interrupted. "Your barbaric tones are disgustingly horrid."

"STAY OUT OF IT YUMICHIKA!" we shouted. He hmphed and walked away. After a few more moments of yelling, we heard a young voice interrupt us.

"Yun-Yun told me you two were fighting." we looked down to see Yachiru. Ikkaku stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uhhh...you see..."

"Now now, Baldy, you know we don't fight friends." she said, wagging a finger. I stood next to her and started wagging my finger as well.

"Yeah Baldy, we don't fight friends."

"You shut up!" he shouted at me.

"Baldy..." Yachiru said warningly. "Don't make me tell Kenny you weren't listening to me." Ikkaku waved his arms frantically.

"No! No! Don't do that!" he ran back into Squad 11 barracks, followed by Yachiru.

"Thanks for that, Yachiru!" I said, patting her head. She smiled up at me.

"No problem! See ya around Mini!" with that, she ran back to her own barracks. I laughed quietly before walking to my own Squad. I walked into the training ground to see Akiko sparring with our 10th seat, Sachi. He was sweating and panting, while Akiko was smiling throughout the fight.

"C'mon! You can do better than that!" she pushed him away. "Really guys, you need much more training. You guys are lucky I'm in charge!" she walked away, and I flash-stepped to Sachi, helping him up.

"You alright Sachi?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I prefer you train us rather than the newbie." I patted his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe you just need to get used to her." I reassured. But even as I said this, I wasn't too sure myself. That look on her face...she enjoyed fighting him a bit too much...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chappie 2! More to come soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Too bad you hate her, she's cute."

"Now now, you'll both have your fun. As long as you don't kill her in the process. That's _my _job." chuckles.

"Don't worry about it. She has no idea."

"Alright. Go."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Mika! Sword higher! Always be alert if your opponents that tall!" I shouted to one of my non-seated Squad members. She nodded and did so. "HEY! HEY! This is a sword fight! Not a wrestling competition!" I shouted to 2 more members. The stood and resumed training. I looked around. Akiko _still _wasn't here? What's the point of stealing my job if she isn' going to even how up on time?

"Hey! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" she ran over to us. "Sorry, I had to go tell my brother something. Whew, Squad 3 kinda far, ya think?"

"I'm used to the run." I replied with a shrug. "Now are you gonna train these guys or what?" she smiled.

"Of course I am!" she took over my position and pummeled the poor members with hard-core training practices. "Mamoko, what are you doing?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm watching them train, is that a problem? If you want, I'll go, I'm sure Rangiku needs some help with her paperwork..." she grabbed my arm as I began to walk away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily! You gotta train with the rest of them!" I almost died on the inside.

"W-what? No, I think your confused! Seats 3 through 6 don't have to train with the rest of the group, and I prefer to train at night so the sun's not in my face..." and maybe spar with Toshiro a bit...she shook her head.

"Well, with me as 3rd Seat, there'll be some changes. _All _Squad members train together." I shook my head.

"I'm afraid you aren't authorized to make those kinds of decisions."

"Then who is?"

"Captain Hitsugaya of course."

"I'll be sure to have a little talk with him later." she let me go, and returned to slaving the members. I took a deep breath an walked just outside Squad 10 barracks for lunch.

"Hey Mamoko!" someone said, jogging over. It was Ren. I gave him a smile.

"Hey Ren. How's day two of being a 4th Seat?" he shrugged.

"Pretty fun I guess. Nothing but alot of training. So how's Akiko doing?" I bit angrily into my sandwich. I swallowed.

"Fine. But she's real strict about everything going her way." I sighed. "I know she's your sister and all, but she's a bit annoying." he nodded and laughed.

"I know what you mean." he told me, "She gets a bit...bossy and pushy sometimes. She hates it when things don't go her way." I laughed.

"I can see that." he sat next to me on the bench.

"Wacha eating?"

"Sandwich." I took a bite.

"I see." it was quiet for a bit. I finished my sandwich so I stood up.

"Well, I better go make sure my members didn't get worked to death. See you around?" he smiled and stood too, at least a foot and a half taller than me. I groaned and he laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Your height. _Everyone's _height! You guys need to shrink..." he patted my head.

"Maybe you just need to grow." I pushed his hand away.

"Quit that, will ya? And I do _not _need to grow! Is it my fault that everyone's a giant?" I walked towards the entrance of Squad 10. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and I was sent flying a couple feet. Ren caught me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and held my head.

"Yea..." I suddenly thought of something. "My Squad..." I flash-stepped into the training ground. Everyone was on the ground, groaning and muttering. Akiko was scolding a Squad member, whom was looking down shamefully. "What the hell is going on here? ! ? !" I shouted. Akiko looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, just a little kido practice!" she said.

"Who authorized you to teach them kido?" I demanded. She shrugged.

"No one."

"My Squad doesn't need to be taught kido. They learned in the Soul Reaper Academy. It is not your place to teach them because they have already learned." she pointed at the member.

"Obviously not because he nearly blew up the whole Squad." she walked up to me. "And it isn't your place to tell me what to do. I'm the higher up, not you." I looked up at her and crossed my arms.

"That's enough, Akiko." Ren said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at me. "Give us a minute?" I nodded.

"Sure." I walked over to check on my squad. Sachi walked over to me.

"I don't like her." he said, crossing his arms. "And don't tell me I just need to get used to her, cause that's not the case." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yea...I know what you mean." I told him. "Alright guys! That's enough training for today!" I called out to the Squad, whom let out a sigh of relief. I looked back at Akiko. She smiled sweetly at me, and then flash-stepped out of sight. I groaned and flash-stepped in front of Toshiro's office. I walked inside and Rangiku hugged me.

"So hows the squad? I heard a kido spell backfired." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, almost killed me..." she laughed.

"Oh Mamoko your so dramatic!" I walked over to Toshiro's desk.

"Soooo...how was your day?" I asked. He didn't look up, just continued his paperwork.

"Busy, as always." he said simply. Rangiku sighed dramatically and pounded her hands on the desk, causing ink to spill all over my Captain's work.

"Seriously Captain, you need a break!" she told him. "Maybe a nice long visit to the hot springs..."

"MATSUMOTO! YOU RUINED MY PAPERWORK!" he shouted angrily. She grabbed a towel and attempted to clean it up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeatedly apologized. The ink smudged.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!"

"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Now, now, you sound like such children." we didn't notice Akiko walk in. She plopped herself down on a chair as if she were one of us. It pissed me off. Toshiro fixed himself and regained his serious Captain look.

"Can I help you, 3rd Seat Suzuki?" he asked. She nodded.

"Indeed you can. But this is a private matter." she looked at me and Rangiku. "If you please...?" she gestured to the door. We gave Toshiro an 'Are you serious?' look. He nodded.

"It'll be quick." I rolled my eyes and dragged Rangiku out the door. She pouted as we stepped outside.

"The nerve of her! Only 3rd Seat for 2 days and she acts like she runs the place!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"I know! I could understand her wanting me to leave considering I'm 'just a 5th Seat', but you? C'mon!"

"I wonder what's so important..." Rangiku thought aloud, trying to peek through closed blinds.

"Yeah...I wonder..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Toshiro's POV**

Akiko walked up to my desk.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"It's about Mamoko." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Those poor Squad members are seriously under-trained! If you send any of 'em on a mission, they're sure to get themselves killed." I shook my head.

"None of the Squad told me that they didn't like her training sessions." she snorted.

"Obviously! Cause they're lazy! You guys are lucky I'm here to get 'em back on track." she laughed, "Those poor guys can't even do a simple kido spell!"

"Are you mocking my Squad?" I demanded. She laughed softly, leaning in closer.

"_Our _Squad, Toshiro." I glared at her.

"That's _Captain Hitsuagaya _to you, 3rd Seat. In fact, some people came up to me yesterday with quite a bit complaints about how you run the training." She sat up, a shocked expression on her face.

"Why would they say such things?"

"You took over Mamoko's position as their training leader, a person they're familiar with. They claim that your slaving them, without breaks. So obviously, they don't like the way your running things." she leaned in again, licking her lips like a hungry lion.

"What do you think, _Captain?_ Do _you _like they way I'm running things?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"What do you think's going on?" Rangiku asked, her ear pressed against the door. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so nosy Rangiku!" she laughed.

"As if you're not wondering!" she was right, I didn't like the fact that she was in the with my Captain..._alone_...I shook my head.

"I don't care." She put on a devious smile.

"The door's not locked, it _is _my office, why not just go in? She can't stop us." I nodded and smiled.

"You're right! We've been in the Squad longer than her! Who is she to say no?" she smiled.

"Yeah!" she opened the door, but now, I really wish she hadn't. Akiko leaned over Toshiro's desk, her lips locked onto his. I felt hot tears fall down my face. "5th Seat Suzuki!" Rangiku shouted, making them both jump. Toshiro looked at me.

"Mamoko..." he didn't say anything else. My mind was blank. I couldn't believe...I _didn't _believe...but I had no other choice. I saw it...Akiko...and Toshiro..._kissing._ My heart was broken into a million pieces. I reached into my pocket and took out the orb. All eyes were on me, my eyes were on Toshiro. I walked slowly up to his desk.

"Mamoko?" Rangiku called softly out to me. I pretended not to hear her. I took one last look at the beautiful green orb before setting it gently on Toshiro's desk. More tears fell.

"Mamoko I..." Toshiro started, standing up. I raised my hand to silence him, and he slowly sat back down.

"Toshiro just...stop. There's nothing you can say. I've seen enough." before I completely melted down, I flash-stepped into the training ground, where I bawled my eyes out.

"Mamoko?" I looked up to see Ren. He looked down on my with sympathetic eyes. "What's wrong?" he sat down in the grass next to me.

"Just...life. Why are you here anyway?" he shrugged.

"Came to see Akiko, saw you crying, decided to cheer you up first." I smiled lightly.

"Well...thanks."

"So, anything wrong specifically?" I sighed.

"I figured out that the phrase 'I love you' means absolutely nothing to some people." I wiped tears away, forcing a smile on my face. Out of nowhere, Ren gave me a hug.

"Well...whoever he is, he's an idiot for ever letting a beautiful girl like you go." I felt my face grow hot. Did he really just say that? I pulled away, searching his face for any sign of him lying or joking. I found none.

"You really...mean that?" he smiled.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! Not only does Akiko 'love' Toshiro, Ren loves Mamoko! how d'you think it'll turn out?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I saw nothing in his expression that told me he was lying. He was being genuine and sweet.

"T-thank you..." I blushed harder as he leaned in, his minty breath on my face.

"Obviously...you deserve better." he said huskily. No...he was sweet and cute...but this is _wrong. _I pushed him away.

"No...I can't...I'm sorry..." I told him, standing. "I gotta...go." I flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV <strong>

I smirked as she flash-stepped out of sight. She was like putty in my hands. Too bad she still got the hots for Toshiro.

"Ooo...rejection." I turned to see Akiko, a smug look on her face.

"Please, she so wants me. I just have to work a bit harder." my mission, get Mamoko confused. Once her heads in the wrong place, Aizen'll have no problem knocking her out. Akiko laughed.

"You're so full of yourself, Renny." I growled.

"Do not. Call me. _Renny._" I snapped. Akiko really knows how to piss me off...a few thousand years with this chick really help you learn how to hate a person.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I stared at the door, motionless. Rangiku stared disbelievingly at me, arms crossed. I couldn't believe it myself. I didn't kiss her back, but it's not like I pulled away either. What's wrong with me? How could I do that to Mamoko? I love her for crying out loud! I can't believe I hurt her...

"Toshiro." I looked at Rangiku, I could tell she was shocked at what she's just witnessed. "What happened?" I picked up the orb and held it tightly in my hand.

"I...don't know, Rangiku. I'm sorry." she shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." with that, she left. Before the door closed completely, a hell butterfly came in and perched on my finger. It was from Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

_Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I ask that you assign one of your seated members to go on a little odd job for Captain Kurotsuchi. He needs a some sort of poison found in Karakura Town. Have the chosen member visit Kurotsuchi before he or she leaves on this mission._

The message ended. The butterfly flew away and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko POV<strong>

Did that just happen? Did I really almost let him kiss me? I'm so confused...I looked outside my room window to see all of the seated officers gathered in the training ground. I sighed and decided to join too. When I walked downstairs, I heard Toshiro announce something.

"-so I need one of you to go to the World of the Living to retrieve the poison for Captain Kurotsuchi. Anyone like to volunteer?" I stepped forward.

"I'll do it." I told him. He turned around.

"Mamoko?"

"Yeah. I need some away time. What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is real short, but I think it's good so...review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"This is what it looks like." Captain Kurotsuchi said, tossing me a piece of paper. It was a liquid with a goldish-blue tint to it. An interesting color.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked. He shook his head and grinned.

"Nope. You get to do a bit of exploring! Now shoo, you're giving me a headache." I turned and mumbled:

"Say the guy who would cut open his own head for his experiments..." I walked outside, the sun was going down. I'll leave in the morning.

*The Next Day*

Rangiku, Toshiro and Akiko met me at the gate.

"So where are you going again?" Akiko asked in her same sweet tone. I was pissed at her, but how could she have known we were together? I didn't tell her, and I'm certain Toshiro didn't either.

"World of the Living. Karakura Town." I told her. I gave Rangiku a hug. "See you round Ran." she smiled and patted my head.

"See ya soon, Mamoko!" I looked at Toshiro.

"Have a safe mission." he told me, his attitude indifferent than how he speaks to his other subordinates. I nodded once.

"Yes, T-" I stopped myself. "_Captain _Hitsugaya." I walked through the portal. I wonder what'll happen when I'm gone...

* * *

><p>"Karakura Town, you say?"<p>

"Yup, she'll be there at least a week."

"Akiko, have you done what I asked?"

"Yup, Toshiro and Mamoko are completely against each other."

"Ren?"

"Please, she's so messed up she can't tell her hands from her feet." chuckles.

"Excellent work. Now go wreak havoc. But be simple before going into major detail. We don't need the 13 Court Guard Squads getting too curious right away."

"Yes, Aizen."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

A whole day of searching, and _nothing._ I hate Captain Kurotsuchi's little "oddjobs". I sighed. But as long as they get me out of the Seireitei...I'll happily accept any job he want's to give me. I downloaded a bunch of different tracking devices on my pager, there's no way I could not find it now. I lay down in my room for the night.

"Knock, knooock!" Urahara said in a sing-song voice, poking his head in. "Awake?" I rolled over, ignoring the childish ex-Soul Reaper. he walked over and kicked me with his foot. "You know, ignoring your elders is quite rude." Quick as a flash, a grabbed Loka Luha and held the point to his neck.

"Listen, Urahara, thanks for letting me stay here and all, but I don't have much time nor patience for your bullshit. Now what do you want?" he put on an amused look and pushed my weapon to the side and out of the way.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how my guest was doing, don't be so rude." I sighed.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"What's bugging ya?"

"Life." I muttered in response. The same excuse I gave to Ren when he asked. He pat my head.

"Well, if ya need guidance, call anyone but me! I'm horrible at this stuff!" I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smile creeping up on my face.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Urahara...I think I'll sleep now." he smiled brightly.

"Nighty night!" he practically skipped out of the room. That man is so weird...

_*/*/Dreamland/*/*_

_I was floating in a dark space, I couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden, a sword pierced through my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. I didn't see the face of the wielder, but it's zanpakuto was curved into a crescent moon shape. Soon, another wound came. This one was in my side, breaking my rib cage. Again, I didn't see a face, but the zanpakuto had an interesting shape. A lightning bolt. The final strike was silent, quick. It came to my heart. This time, I didn't scream. I was too scared to scream. For this time...I saw the wielder clearly. Face to face with me...was none other than..._

_"Aizen..."_

I woke up with my heart beating at an incredible speed. I took a few deep breaths before getting up and getting dressed. It was 7 in the morning. I'll go have some breakfast, and look for that damn poison thing. Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be that easy...

"Mornin' Mamoko!" Urahara said cheerfully. Ururu bowed before giving my breakfast. I gratefully ate and was on my way out. I decided to check the park again. I jumped out of my gigai so the humans fixing up the park wouldn't see me. The whole thing was a mess since the whole Muramasa thing...a carefully look around, trying my best not to disrupt anything. The was no sign of it. Maybe by the river?

-HOURS LATER-

I was pissed beyond everything. 10 hours of endless searching and NOTHING! Ugh...maybe I _shouldn't _have volunteered for this...

_"Maybe...maybe not..." _I jumped and whipped out Loka Luha.

"Who's there?" I called out. I was by the river once again, searching the waters for maybe a vile of the poison.

"It's a wonder how things just work out like this..." I flash-stepped forward and whirled around. My eyes widened.

"You can't be here..." standing in front of me, and unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu in his hand...

"It's _so _nice to see you again Mamoko."

"_Aizen..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Big fight scene coming up! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"How...how did you...?" he laughed.

"After I got out of those binds, it was quite simple. You see, those silly little ropes used to tie me down prevented me from using any kido spells. But you see, I make friends easily."

"Muken is the lowest of all underground prisons. Not to mention it being swarmed with guards. How. Did you. _Escape_?" he smirked.

"A simple kido spell broke the large door off its hinges. So me and my new companions just kept moving up." he chuckled, "It's amazing what you can do when your immortal." my grip tightened on Loka Luha.

"Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen are _dead._ Your beloved espada is _gone._ You have nothing left. How do you plan on ruling the world this time?" he laughed.

"Silly little 5th Seat." I clenched my teeth angrily. He flash-stepped out of sight. I blocked just in time as he reappeared before me. He leaned in close and said:

"I want everyone _dead_."

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko and Ren<strong>

"This is gonna be so fun!" Akiko said, bouncing around like a little kid. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Your completely unprofessional." Akiko waved off the comment and checked her hair in the mirror.

"And you're no fun! Who needs to be professional when they're supposed to be portrayed as a psychotic villain?" she giggled. Ren shook his head.

"Whatever, have fun going back to Muken cause you killed 100 people with one blow." he stood up. Akiko flash-stepped in front of Ren, wiggling her zanpakuto in his face.

"Is that a challenge, dear brother?" he wasn't amused. He simply pushed her to the side and walked out. "YOU'RE SO STUCK UP!" she shouted after him before huffing. She kissed the hilt of her zanpakuto. "We're gonna have fun tonight, Hiraishin."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

He slashed at me, and I jumped back.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" he jumped to the side, nodding his head in approval. I narrowed my eyes.

"I see your zanpakuto's gotten sharper, therefore's gotten faster. I'll have to remember that." I lunged at him, twirling, slashing, stabbing, kicking, slashing again, but he blocked everything. Even after a year without his zanpakuto, he didn't even lose any skill. "I see you've gotten much, _much _better."

"Fuck you Aizen!" I shouted, jumping back so that I wasn't hit by his next strike. He flash-stepped behind me, and I flash-stepped behind him. I slashed at his waist, but her flash-stepped forward as to not get hit. He turned, a frown on his face.

"Quite rude." he said before attacking again. I got slashed in the arm, but I blocked all other attacks. He jumped back and I held my bloody arm. He gave me a sick smile.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." I turned quickly around, knowing now that the true Aizen was behind me. But before I could block...

I coughed up blood. I looked down, only to see I've been impaled by Aizen's zanpakuto for the _4th time._ I grabbed onto his shirt, shaking my head.

"F-fly...Loka Lu-ah..." much to Aizen's amusement, Loka Luha wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Quite pathetic, Little 5th Seat. I would expect much more of a fight from you." instead of answering...

"Cho no doku!" I shouted, and in a second of excruciating pain, Aizen ripped Kyoka Suigetsu from my body. He shouted out in pain as poison seeps through his skin. "I have no intention of dying...So I'm j-ust going to watch you burn..._Aizen._" I began coughing up blood again, and Aizen was able to break free. He looked down on me as if I were a disgusting bug.

"What was that about watching me burn?" he glared. At that moment, I was absolutely terrified. Not only was he deadly angry, it was painful to lift my arms, so I couldn't defend myself. He lifted his zanpakuto.

"Aizen!" a voice shouted, he turned and flash-stepped out of the way of Ichigo Kurosaki's blade. He stood protectively in front of me, Urahara in front of him.

"Ichi...go? Urahara?" Aizen smirked.

"Oh dear...well, gotta go!" He created a portal back to the Seireitei. Before he stepped through, he looked at me. "She doesn't have much time before her lungs fill up with blood. Better hurry, Kisuke." with that, he walked through the portal. Kisuke walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. I coughed again.

"It's alright now, Mamoko." he carried me to his shop, flash-stepping the whole way. He walked in, and Yoruichi put on a shocked expression.

"Kisuke! Mamoko! What happened?" Ichigo flash-stepped to the phone. Kisuke set me down on a mat.

"Aizen...has escaped."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so maybe it wasn't THAT big of a fight scene, but it was important all the same.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with immense pain in my ribs. Orihime sat against the wall, asleep. My side was bandaged up tightly, making it hard to sit up.

"Orihime?" she jumped, then smiled.

"Good morning Mamoko!" she said brightly, as if she wasn't just in a deep sleep. "Are you better?" I smiled softly.

"Yea, thanks Orihime." Urahara poked his head in.

"Well! Looks like my little visitors awake!" he said with a big goofy smile. I stood and began to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, now very serious.

"Where do you think?" I replied.

"I think, that you're gonna lay back down and heal before you go try and return to the Seireitei." I looked up into his unwavering gaze. I clenched and unclenched my fists, having the sudden urge to punch something. "Going now is like a suicide mission." I smirked.

"You have no faith Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I watched silently as Akiko trained the Squad. She had paired them up to spar with each other, but apparently none of the pairs were even. She grabbed one of the larger Squad Members.

"You guys act like size difference is such a big deal! Take this guy, a whole head taller than me." she shouted to the Squad. "Yet I can do this..." she grabbed his arm and jumped over his head, successfully cracking and maybe breaking his shoulder. He cried out in pain. "See? Easy!" I flash-stepped down to the training grounds, and automatically, everyone bowed, a chorus of "Good Afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya," filling the air.

"3rd Seat Suzuki, in my office, please." she smiled.

"Of course, my dear Captain Hitsugaya!" she added a girlish giggle at the end. I rolled my eyes and we flash-stepped to my office. After the door clicked closed, I turned to Akiko.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" I shouted. She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean, Toshiro?" I sat down at my desk, an aggravated expresion undoubtedly on my face.

"What do I _mean?_ 3rd Seat, you broke a Squad members _shoulder._" she giggled and waved off the comment.

"Oh relax will ya, Toshiro? A quick visit to Squad 4 will fix him right up!" I slammed my hands angrily on my desk, making her jump in surprise.

"Stop calling me that! You shall address me as _Captain Hitsugaya._ To call me otherwise is disrespectful." Akiko smirked.

"Mamoko said the same exact thing." I tensed up. She smiled and locked the door. "Oh you're so _cute!_" I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Captain, you're in _looove!_" I glared at Akiko.

"Get out." he growled. "Tomorrow, the papers will be filled out to have you be in Squad 11. They like cruel people like you." she put a hand to her chest.

"Captain! How could you be so cruel? I was merely stating the obvious. You. Love. Ma-"

"_Get out!_" I shouted. "You had no right to do what you did that day. Not only did you take her position as training leader and boss her around, you also..." I paused, not wanting to continue. I looked down at the drawer that held the green orb I gave Mamoko. Akiko walked up to me seductively.

"What did I do, Toshiro?" she leaned over the desk, batting her lashes. "Simply express my feelings for the hot, strong, young, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?" she leaned in closer, aggravating me. I pushed her away roughly.

"Get out of my office, Akiko. You are no longer my 3rd Seat." she smiled fakely.

"As you wish, _Captain._" she winked at me and left. I paced around the room. I punched the wall angrily. All of a sudden, Rangiku ran into the office. She looked worried.

"What's wrong, Rangiku?"

"It's about that little mission Mamoko's on. It's a trap." my eyes widened. _Mamoko..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

"You blew it." I said with a cocky smirk on my face as Akiko stormed out of Toshiro's office.

"The nerve of some people!" she said, exasperated. I laughed.

"You have no brains, Akiko." she snorted.

"As if you do! We're lucky Kurotsuchi had that stupid little oddjob for her. Perfect trap for the pest." he rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, _I _set it up." she put on an interested face. "I snuck into Squad 12 laboratory and entered false information, making it seem like a subordinate of his found it. This poison he's seeking...doesn't exist." she clapped.

"Very well done. I'm impressed, Renny."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she giggled.

"You. Me. Chaos. _Tonight._" an evil smile creeped up on my face.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's this chapter! :D Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So this amazing right? Tell me you love this story! C'mon, tell me! Just kidding guys, you don't have to do anything. Just enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? You're still pretty badly wounded." I smirked.

"Chill Old Man, Orihime fixed me up." I smiled at her. She beamed back at me. Urahara put on a sad face.

"Old Man? I take offense, Mamoko!" I smiled.

"Don't take it to heart. Thanks you guys." I stepped through the portal to the Seireitei after one last wave to everyone.

_/*/Back in the Seireitei/*/_

"Wha...whats going on?" lightning flashed in the sky, striking the city. Fires spread and Soul Reapers were running around, scared and confused about the current situation. I was closest to Squad 3. I ran as fast as I could to Izuru. "Izuru! Izuru where are you? Izuru!" right in front of Squad 3 barracks, Sachi, his body cold and life-less. "Sachi!" I screamed. Blood oozed from is head. It was sickening. I heard the clank of metal.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" I heard Izuru shout in the distance. He must be fighting someone. I ran into Squad 3 training grounds. He was fighting a masked woman, she slashed and stabbed at him. He hit her sword once, and I saw her falter.

"I see your zanpakuto doubles the weight of my zanpakuto. I'll have to remember that." I took a good look at her weapon, and froze. The shikai was in the shape of a lightning bolt. This can't be...I flash-stepped behind her, holding Loka Luha to her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Ma...Mamoko?" Izuru said, shocked. I ignored him.

"Answer me!" instead of doing so she said...

"Inazuma dete kuru!" all of a sudden, a lightning bolt fell from the sky, and I flash-stepped back to avoid getting shocked to death. I narrowed my eyes. Lightning-type zanpakuto...

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, but before the tip could reach her, another figure flash-stepped in between us, my shikai wrapped around the masked man's zanpakuto. "There's more?" all of a sudden, the man was behind me, zanpakuto to my throat.

"Nope." he said, "Just us." I turned quickly and struck him, he blocked. He slashed at me and I jumped back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're no one." he replied with a shrug. "But at the same time, we're everyone." I furrowed my brows, confused.

"What do you mean?" he flash-stepped towards me, slicing my arms and shoulders.

"We're whomever we want to be." he paused, thinking. "I guess we're runaways." I glared.

"You mean you're fugitives." he nodded.

"Whatever you wanna call it."

"So are you just gonna talk, are you gonna fight?" he laughed, alarming me quite a bit.

"I wish I could, sweetheart, but I know someone who would _much _rather have the pleasure of spilling your blood." behind me, the girl call out:

"Hey Blue, lets bail." he nodded.

"See you around."

"Don't hold your breath." I spat. He flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! That was absolutely <em>priceless!<em>"

"Can't wait for tomorrow night's run." chuckles.

"I'm glad you had your fun, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait before you make more of a mess of things."

"Ugh, why?"

"Wouldn't you rather wait for things to look better before we make it more of a dump?"

"True, true."

"Ren, Akiko, I have new jobs for you. You've done quite a sloppy job with your first assignment." the duo rolled their eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ren, you have to make sure that Mamoko falls completely in love with you. Akiko, you have to try to make her fall in love with Toshiro again. Make her jealous. She can't be in her right mind when I confront her. She's too smart for that."

"What are we getting out of this again?"

"Freedom."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

The next day, Squad 4 was running about, trying to get things all cleaned up. Izuru and I suffered no injuries, but I've learned that along with Sachi, 4 other of my Squad members were killed.

"Mamoko, you're back!" Rangiku ran up to me, smothering me in her boobs as she hugged me. "I thought you were dead!" I pushed her away.

"Wait, why would you think was dead? I'm supposed to be in the World of the Living looking for that damn poison thing." she shook her head.

"Captain Kurotsuchi looked into it, it was a fake. Someone planted false data into his computer, making him ask for one of ours to go look for it. Knowing your current situation, the bad guy must've figured it was the perfect trap for you!" she hugged me again. "I'm sosososooo glad my little buddy is safe at home!" Aizen...

"I...I think I know who did it."

* * *

><p><strong>And the drama continues!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the office with Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo.

"I-impossible!" Momo said, shaking. "He's...he's supposed to be in Muken! I-I-" Izuru held her, attempting to calm her down. I was sad and angry about the state Aizen left Momo in. She hasn't been the same since he betrayed her. He's hurt her so much...

"But how...?" Rangiku asked. I shrugged.

"He...he told me he made friends easily. Whatever that means." Izuru furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"You think someone down there had the power to help him out of Muken?"

"W-what does he want?" Momo asked. I looked down, trying to keep myself from shaking.

"Revenge..." I whispered. All of a sudden, Ren burst in.

"Lieutenant Kira!" he shouted. Izuru stood up.

"What's wrong, 4th Seat Suzuki?"

"Sosuke Aizen...in the Seireitei!" I stood up.

"Aizen?" Izuru gave me a 'hell no' look.

"No, you three are staying here."

"Like hell I am!"

"Mamoko, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, me too!" I turned to Rangiku and Momo. "Protect Squad 10." they nodded and me, Izuru and Ren flash-stepped to the main gates of the Seireitei. All the Captains except Yamamoto were there. Even Toshiro.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded in a whisper-yell.

"What do you care?" I snapped.

"I care because I-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence, cause you know it's a lie." for a moment, he looked hurt, but at that moment, I didn't care...he doesn't know how much I was hurt. Aizen stood before us.

"Hello, my dear 13 Court Guard Squads." Soifon snorted.

"As if you ever gave a damn about anyone but yourself." he frowned.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Captain Soifon." she glared at him. I saw Captain Komamura clench and unclench his fists in front of me. Ren stood next to me, arms crossed. He held a steady gaze on Aizen. "How bout we play a game? If you catch me, you get to fight me. If you win the fight, I'll go back to Muken. If you lose...you die. Sound fair?"

"I think your short time in Muken's gone straight to your head." Captain Kyoraku said with a smirk. Aizen grinned, a creepy expression on his face. He then flash-stepped out of sight.

"Split up! Find him!" Lieutenant Sasakibe shouted. We all flash-stepped out of the area, searching for Aizen. Be on the alert Mamoko...he could be using Kyoka Suigetsu for all I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko's POV<strong>

"I think I'll just stay up here." I said lazily, swinging my feet from the building, watching everyone scramble like funny little ants below. "It'd be so _easy t_o kill those guys now, don't ya think?" I asked Ren, whom was sitting beside me. He yawned.

"_Too _easy. Where's the fun in that?"

"True." I said with a shrug. I felt Aizen's spiritual pressure behind me. "Hey, Aizen buddy." I said. He pat my head, annoying me.

"This was an excellent idea, Akiko, thank you." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"This was _your _idea?" I laughed.

"You have no faith in your sister?"

"Weeell..."

"Besides, what better way to have Mamoko fall head over heels with you than have you become her knight in shining armor?" he smirked.

"Good job, Akiko." I smiled and gave him a wink.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko POV<strong>

I ran everywhere, searching for any sign of Aizen.

"Hello again, Little 5th Seat." my blood boiled. I whirled around, seeing Aizen walk closer.

"Do _not _call me that!" I shouted angrily. He smirked.

"You get angry so easily, Little 5th Seat."

"Bastard...this time...I'll repay you for everything you've done. Not just for me...but for Momo and T-" I paused. "Captain Hitsugaya as well." his grin widened, and I swore he's taken Gin's place as creepy fox-face.

"You're still so naive." he launched himself at me, and I blocked, but the impact knocked me on my butt. He swung his zanpakuto down, and I flash-stepped back to avoid getting attacked.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, my zanpakuto hurling itself at Aizen.

"How many times must you attempt this weak little stunt before you realize it just doesn't work?" he flash-stepped behind me, and I flash-stepped forward. He frowned. "I see you're going to make this difficult for me. I better pick up the pace then." before I could react, I got slashed in 3 different places in my arm. I fell to my knees, holding my bloody arm. I jumped up to dodge the following attack. I flash-stepped above him, snapping Loka Luha down towards his head. In a flash, he disappeared, and I felt myself being kicked to the Earth. I looked up, and my eyes widened. I turned and was slammed back into the ground, forcefully by the impact of Aizen's zanpakuto. I kicked him away, breathing heavily. Where did he go?

"Aizen...damn you..." all of a sudden, a great spiritual pressure rose from behind me. I turned, and my eyes widened. Aizen was coming at me at full force, crazy in his eyes. He was so fast, I didn't have time to react.

_CLANG!_

My eyes widened even more I saw the scene before me. Blocking Aizens attack with great ease...

"Ren?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's it for today! School tomorrow...:P<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Run, Mamoko! Get to Squad 4!" Ren told me. I shook my head.

"W-what? No! I'm not just gonna leave you here!" Aizen flash-stepped towards us, we flash-stepped back.

"Stay here." he ordered, flash-stepping towards Aizen. Aizen flash-stepped behind him, hitting him in the back of the head with hit zanpakuto. Ren fell to the ground, his sword flying out his hand. Aizen raised his zanpakuto, preparing to finish him off.

"Stop Aizen!" I shouted angrily, flash-stepping in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

I was in shock. Mamoko stood in front of me, blocking Aizen's blow. I knew he wasn't going to kill me...but..._she saved me. _Aizen had her on her knee, applying more pressure to her zanpakuto. She pushed back, straining to keep the blade away from her face.

"As if...I'm _ever _gonna let you kill _anyone _else." she spat. "You've murdered enough innocent people." that part got to me. "People with families! Wives, husbands, children, siblings! You've killed people with love, and people others loved! You killed _everything. _And I will _never _forgive you!" she began to glow green. She pushed Aizen away. "Stay away from him!"

"Mamoko..."

"5th Seat Hirosan! 4th Seat Suzuki!" members from the 13 Court Guard Squads surrounded Aizen.

"Aizen..." Captain Hitsugaya growled, pulling out his zanpakuto. Aizen smirked.

"Toshiro...how nice to see you. Too bad I can't stay."

"Stealth Force! Go!" Captain Soifon shouted. About 20 squad 2 members dashed at Aizen, but in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Mamoko turned to me.

"Are you alright?" I can't believe she's so worried...if only she knew what I'm really doing...who I really am...

"Yeah." I looked at her arm. "But you're bleeding, lets get you to Squad 2." she smiled. Even in this state, she's very pretty...pfft. What the hell am I thinking? I have to kill the bitch!

But can I?

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I watched Mamoko and 4th Seat Suzuki jealously. I slowly put Hyorinmaru back in its sheath. If I weren't so stupid...if I hadn't let Akiko go as far as she did...that could be _me. _I can't believe I'm so jealous...but...I can't bear to see Mamoko with anyone else...it hurts...alot.

"Captain." I turned. Rangiku looked down sympathetically at me. "C'mon, lets go." I nodded.

"Alright." we flash-stepped back to the office. I sat sadly down at my desk. I noticed Rangiku stare sadly at me from her own desk. I pulled the orb out from my desk drawer. "Mamoko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Me and Ren sat in Squad 4, our wounds being treated. Well, my wounds being treated. He insisted he stay with me, even though I keep saying the many times I've been in this damn place.

"You're all set." the Squad member bandaging my wounds said. I nodded.

"Thank you. Lets go Ren." we walked outside. I looked at him. "Thank you. I could've died if you didn't step in between." he scratched his head.

"Yea...no problem. Besides, you saved me back there too...I should've been paying more attention." I smiled.

"You're cute when you're modest." I blushed heavily. Did I just say that out loud?

"Wha...what?" I shook my head.

"Never mind! Just pretend like you never even heard-" he cut me off, pressing his lips against mine. The blush spread, undoubtedly making my entire face red. He pulled away. "me." I finished my sentence stupidly. Did that really just happen?

"You're cute when you're blushing." he said with a smirk. He brushed his fingers lightly against the side of my face before flash-stepping away. I walked inside Squad 10 barracks, confused...Ren...kissed me. But, it just didn't feel right. Toshiro...kissed Akiko. But, when I kiss him, it never feels wrong. What the hell did I just get myself in to?

* * *

><p><strong>:D I am an evil girl! Mwuahahahaha! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Very good, Renny, _very _good! That bitch is like putty in your hands."

"Mhm. I said I'd do it, didn't I?"

"Like I listen to anything you say."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Listen, Akiko, Ren, you have to keep playing anyone. Mamoko's turning out to be tougher than I thought. So can you guess what I'm going to do?" an evil smile flashed in the darkness.

"You're going after her Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

The next morning, I told my Squad that there would be no group training today because of my injuries. What I didn't tell them is that Sachi, one of the most respected Squad member, had been murdered the other night. People who didn't know were still talking about it, asking if he was sick or in Squad 4 barracks. I sat under a cherry blossom tree, thinking about what happened the previous day.

"Mamoko." I looked up to see Toshiro. I quickly looked away.

"Can I help you, Captain Hitsugaya?" he sighed and sat down next to me. I felt my skin tingle as his arm brushed against mine. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. Does this mean I still love him? Even after what he's done?

"I'm sorry, Mamoko. Please, I don't like being your enemy." I stood up, now angry.

"You're _sorry? _How could you come up to me, _3 days later_, and _then _tell me you're sorry? Do you know how much I was hurting? DO you know how _pathetic _and _stupid _I looked? How I felt? I cried for _hours. _I cried myself to sleep Toshiro. And when I woke up, and realize I didn't have that orb with me anymore, I cried again. But I got over it. Why? Cause if you kissed Akiko, you obviously don't love me. I really wish you could make it up to me, but you can't. It's too late for that." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I was about to pull away, but when I looked back at him, my heart shattered. He was looking down at the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"You think I enjoy hurting you? You think I enjoyed breaking your heart? I hate it, Mamoko. I'd do _anything _to change what I did. But you need to know that I love you, and I'll never hurt you again. I'm sorry." he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in the palm of my hand. He finally looked up at me. His eyes were red. As soon as he flash-stepped away, I felt tear run down my face. How could I be so selfish? I looked at the object in my hand. It only made me feel worse. The orb rested safely on my palm.

"Hey Mamoko!" Ren's voice reached my ears. I quickly dried my tears and placed the orb in my pocket before turning to greet him.

"Hi Ren." I said with a smile. He stopped, his smile disappearing.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, why would you think that?" I lied. He shrugged.

"You look a bit down, thats all."

"I'm just a bit tired." he nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you just go take a nap? I'm sure everything must be pretty tense for you. Psh, for _everyone_." I shook my head.

"I can't do that. My duty is to protect the Seireitei from people like Aizen. I can't do that if I'm asleep." he held out his hand.

"Then why don't you come patrol the Seireitei with me?" I was reluctant to take his hand, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I grabbed it and we left Squad 10 barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV <strong>

I stared sadly from my office window as Mamoko left with Ren. Well, I've done it. I've lost her forever. Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't help you with this Toshiro. I'm sorry." I looked at my Lieutenant.

"I know Rangiku. And I never expected you to." I sat back down at my desk. In my hand, I created an ice flower similar to the one I made for Mamoko. Rangiku and I stared at it for a minute before it shattered. I ruined everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko's POV<strong>

I watched with a frown as Mamoko and Ren walked through the Seireitei, hand in hand.

"That damn boy isn't acting..." I glared. At this rate, he's gonna screw up the plan. I hmphed and flash-stepped to Squad 11 to brutally train those pathetic and weak Squad members.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV (later that night)<strong>

I began brutally assaulting the wooden dummy in Squad 10 training grounds. All of a sudden, a great spiritual pressure rose from behind me, and I turned just in time to block Aizen's attack. I narrowed my eyes.

"Aizen..."


	13. Chapter 13

I flash stepped back to position Hyorinmaru properly.

"Hello, Toshiro." he chuckled. "Excuse me, I meant _Captain Hitsugaya._" I glared.

"Do not mock me, Aizen."

"I wouldn't _dream _of it." he said with a smirk. He held his zanpakuto in a defensive position. I gripped the hilt of Hyorinmaru tighter.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I launched the chain at Aizen, who flash-stepped out of the way. He launched himself at me, and I swung my zanpakuto to defend myself. I slashed again, and he blocked.

"No matter what Toshiro, you're still but a child, so you will always _lose._" thats when I realized...

"You're a fake." he grinned and shattered, and all of a sudden, a sharp, sudden pain exploded in my chest. I looked down to see a blood covered zanpakuto emerging from my chest. Aizen pulled out his zanpakuto and I fell to the ground. Aizen grabbed my zanpakuto and stabbed me in the wrist, pinning me to the ground. He kneeled down, looking me in the eyes.

"Now, little Toshiro, you can lay here and die. No one around to help you. Such a shame." with that, he flash-stepped away.

"Aizen...bastard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"I can't believe we walked the _whole _Seireitei..." I groaned, rubbing my feet. Ren leaned against a wall.

"I know! I never expected it to be this big..."

"Me either. My feet are killing me." Ren smirked.

"I'll carry you if you like." a grin crept onto my face. But before I could agree, I felt a familiar spiritual pressure increase greatly. Toshiro...he's hurt...I ran as fast as I could towards Squad 10 barracks. No...I shouldn't have left! He could be hurt and it would be my fault!

"Mamoko!" Ren called from behind me. "Wait!" I didn't wait. I couldn't afford to wait. I flash-stepped over buildings, attempting to get there faster. Toshiro's spiritual pressure was gradually fading. No...what's going on? I finally reached Squad 10. I immediately burst into the office. Empty. I flash-stepped to the training grounds. On the ground, in a pool of his own blood...Toshiro, his zanpakuto pinning down his hand. The scene was sickening.

"TOSHIRO!" I screamed. I ran to him, trying to pull loose the zanpakuto. Nothing worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

I watched her run to him. I watched her cry and scream out to him as she struggled to get his zanpakuto out of his wrist. I narrowed my eyes. I was a fool. She loves him. Why am I wasting my time on her? More importantly, why does this scene piss me off so much? It's not like our friendship is real. Besides, it's not like a signed a damn contract with Aizen. I don't have to do his dirty work. And I don't wanna go back to Muken any time soon. Why the hell am I here? Mamoko spotted me, tears in her eyes.

"Ren! Help me, please!" she sounded so agonizingly sad. I looked away. I tried to ruin whatever love she had left for him. And the idiot I am...I fell in love with her. What kind of monster does that make me? I know I'm not a good person, but Mamoko...now that I know her...I don't want to be this way anymore. I want to love and be loved. But I can't love her. I can't force her to love me. I flash-stepped away, feeling disgusted with myself.

I've gone soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

He left...as if...I didn't need him. As if the one I _truly _love wasn't bleeding to death.

"Ren..." I focused my spiritual pressure, trying to pull out the weapon that was lodged into his wrist. I finally got it out, falling on my butt in the process. I scrambled to him and flipped him over so he was on his back. His chest was bleeding. I ripped a piece of my soul reaper uniform and pressed it against his chest to stop the bleeding. I began to cry. "Toshiro! Get up! Please Toshiro! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried harder. "Please don't leave me Toshiro! Please don't die! You can't die! _Toshiro!_" tears fell on his blood-splattered face. I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I struggled against their grip.

"Mamoko it's me..." Izuru's soothing voice said. Rangiku came with Squad 4 members to bring Toshiro to the clinic. The tears didn't stop. I turned and hugged my best friend tightly, not wanting any of this to be real. He stroked my hair, desperately trying to calm me down. "It's alright. When Rangiku saw you and Toshiro through her window, she alerted Squad 4 and me immediately. Everything's gonna be alright." I shook my head.

"No...no this can't be happening!" I cried. "This is my fault! I was selfish! I was selfish!" he continued to listen to me cry in a heartbroken manner as he stroked my hair. I pulled away. "I have to see him!" He grabbed my arm.

"Mamoko, please understand-"

"No! You understand! Understand that I broke his heart! Understand that I said cruel things that I could _never _take back! Understand that he could be dying, and...I might never be able to tell him that I love him ever again!" Izuru's facial expression softened.

"I'm sorry Mamoko...c'mon, lets go." we flash-stepped to Squad 4 clinic. I burst into Toshiro's room, automatically getting yelled at by other Squad members.

"Please! Let me see him!" I cried, begging to see Toshiro.

"No! We have to heal him!"

"Let me see him first!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Ganryu, Masuke." Unohana walked into the room. "Let her have a moment." they grumbled angrily before walking out. I wiped my tears before sitting next to the pale, unconscious Toshiro.

"Look at you...you're a mess...and it's all my fault..." tears welled up in my eyes once again. "I'm so sorry!" I bawled, tears blurring my vision. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! I should've thought before I spoke! I didn't mean it Toshiro! I love you! More than you could _ever _imagine!" I paused, wiping my tears and stroking his face. "I love you...please...come back to me...Toshiro..."

* * *

><p><strong>I have to honestly say I almost cried writing this chapter...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in a depressed state at the entrance of Squad 4 barracks. I can't believe this is happening...I pulled the orb out my pocket as I came to a conclusion.

I love him. Everything I've done was to get back at him because I thought he didn't love me...but he _does _love me. This present proves it. I was a fool. I was naive. And now...I'm alone. More alone than I've ever felt in my whole life. It didn't matter that Squad members rushed by, searching endlessly for Aizen and those masked assassins. I was alone. And it hurts _so _much.

"Mamoko." Momo, Izuru, and Rangiku stood in front of me. Even the presence of my best friends couldn't make me feel better. Cause I know I'm hurting all three of them. Rangiku lost Gin...she didn't need to lose her captain too. Momo...Toshiro and Momo had been friends since before he was a Captain. And Izuru...he doesn't know Toshiro as well as the others, but seeing us in pain, puts him in pain. And it kills me. Momo sat down next to me.

"Mamoko...what happened?"

"I...I don't know...I'm sorry...so so sorry." the tears began again. This is all my fault! She hugged me tightly, and felt tears fall on my shoulder. Momo was crying too.

"It's ok, Mamoko. It's not your fault..." I pulled away from the hug.

"If you don't mind you guys...I...I want to be alone for a while." I saw their sad faces briefly as I stood and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko's POV<strong>

"Admit it Renny, you fell for her." I said, arms crossed

"Piss off Akiko, I just don't wanna do this anymore." Ren retorted, getting up to leave. I pushed him back down.

"Uh uh. You're gonna sit there until you admit that you fell in love with Mamoko."

"I _do not _love her. I just don't wanna work for that bastard Aizen anymore."

"Why _not? _We have power again. We can wreck havoc once more! We can do anything we want!" I tried to shout sense into my brother, "And no one can boss us around."

"Except for Aizen." he scoffed. "Tell me, Akiko, what exactly did you feel when we got out of Muken?" I stood up straight at the sudden question. Then sighed heavily.

"It felt great. I was excited to be free. Excited to destroy and kill. Just like the old days Ren. And now, we can do that. We can relive the past. Do what we always wanted." I stopped crossing my arms. "We're _free, _Ren. Why are acting like this?" he stood.

"Exactly. We're free. We can do what we want. But is Aizen letting us do that? No. He's actually _making _us do his dirty work, _making _us wait between attacks. Does that sound _free _to you?"

"It's the girl, isn't it? You're turning your back on your sister, for _her. _What the hell is wrong with you, Ren? You've gone soft!" suddenly, he pinned me against the wall, angry written all over his features.

"I have _not _gone _soft._" he let me go. "But I have changed. She did change me. I don't want to kill or hurt or torture. It doesn't feel right anymore. We're being slaved by Aizen."

"The man who freed us!" I argued.

"For his own purposes. He doesn't care about us, Akiko. He cares only about killing Mamoko and destroying the 13 Court Guard Squads. Open your eyes, Akiko. Don't be so naive. Do you really want to go back to Muken? _For Aizen?_" he left. I thought about what he said. I gritted my teeth.

"No...you're wrong Ren...you _have _gone soft." all of a sudden, a familiar spiritual presence washed over me. I froze. _Aizen..._

"Nice to know you're still on my side Akiko." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah..." his grip tightened.

"However, Ren is not. He'll tell on us. But we can't have that, can we?" I broke free from his grip and turned, giving him a bewildered look.

"You're not asking me..." he nodded.

"Afraid so. Akiko, you need to kill your brother." No...

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I sat alone in the center of Squad 10 training grounds. Loka Luha was set in front of me.

_"Mamoko...please don't cry anymore." _Loka Luha's sad voice echoed in my head. I wiped away tears.

"I'm sorry Loka Luha...I don't mean to worry you."

_"It's alright. I understand. Trust me, everything will turn out fine. They always do." _I smiled softly.

"Thank you." I put Loka Luha back in the sheath.

"Mamoko..." I stood and turned. Ren. I crossed my arms and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute! Just...listen." I snatched my arm away.

"_Listen? _Why should I? Were you listening? Listening to me when I needed you most?" he looked away.

"I..."

"No, you didn't. So why are you gonna ask for me to listen, when you can't do the same for me?"

"I was feeling...conflicted."

"_Conflicted? _About _what?_"

"About...a-about..." he stuttered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What is he trying to say?

"Ren!" we turned. A figure walked towards us. Ren pushed me behind him and pulled out his zanpakuto. But when we got a good look at her face, we were both shocked.

"Akiko..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ren's POV**

"A-Akiko?" what is she doing here? She pulled out her zanpakuto. "Akiko, what're you-?" before I could finish, I earned a slash in my arm. Akiko had cut me. I turned to see her.

"Ren...?" Mamoko called out, worry in her voice.

"Stay there!" I shouted. I turned my attention back to Akiko. "What the hell are you doing, Akiko?" I shouted. She launched herself at me, and I pulled out Manipyureta to block her attack. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. "Akiko?" she looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." she told me. My eyes widened. She slashed at me, and I jumped back. She's never attacked me before. Then, I understood.

"Did Aizen make you do this?" I whisper-yelled. She didn't answer. She attacked again.

"You can't tell her about us...about Aizen...I'm not going back to Muken!" she whisper-yelled back. I pushed her away.

"Don't let him control you!" I shouted. She shook her head,

"I'm afraid it's too late..." my eyes widened.

"Akiko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I watched helplessly as the 2 siblings fought. What did Ren mean when he said, "Don't let him control you"? Why did Akiko attack Ren?

"Akiko...Ren..." they're brother and sister...they shouldn't fight...suddenly, they started arguing.

"Stop this!"

"I can't!"

"You don't have to listen to him!" Akiko charged at him, but seemed to pull back at the last second, because he easily sidestepped and caught her in a bear hug. He said something I couldn't hear, and he let her go. She turned around and hugged him. I smiled. At least _someone _got their problems fixed. Suddenly, blood sprayed into the air, and I watched Akiko fall limp in Rens arms. I looked onto a nearby building. My eyes widened. Is that...?

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

I watched in horror as Akiko's blood fell onto the grass.

"AKIKO!" I screamed. She looked up at me.

"I don't want to go back...don't let them take me back to Muken, brother." tears streamed down her face.

_***Flashback***_

_Akiko sat in the middle of Muken, the only place the light shines during the day. She looked up._

_"I hate it down here." she complained as she always did. "I love the sun..."_

_"You know, Akiko, I heard they were gonna close up the entrance so no sun could reach down here." I told her. She jumped up._

_"What? You're joking right Ren?" she shouted. I laughed._

_"Yea, Akiko, I'm just kidding." she sighed and sat back down._

_"Don't joke like that, you bastard!"_

_***End Flashback***_

I began to cry as well.

"You know I'm afraid of the dark." her eyes shut slowly.

"Akiko...Akiko? AKIKO!" I shouted, shaking my little sister. All she wanted...was to be free. I set her gently on the ground. I turned to Mamoko, whom was looking at a far away building. I followed her gaze. I knew exactly who it was. "_AIZEN! ! ! ! ! !_"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this is short, but an important chapter all the same. Review?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"_AIZEN! ! ! ! ! !_" Ren screamed at the figure. But how did he? In a blink of an eye, Aizen stood before Ren. He walked behind him so both of them were looking towards me.

"Good Ren, very good." he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Ren shouted, turning and slashing at Aizen. He easily dodged.

"Too bad your sister was so weak...such a shame..."

"BASTARD!" he roared, attacking again. Aizen flash-stepped away.

"But you, oh I knew you'd do well." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Dear little Renny had been working with me since day one." he announced. My eyes widened. I looked at Ren, whom looked away.

"It's not true...SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!" I shouted. Aizen had a hand on his shoulder, but this time, Ren didn't pull away. It _was _true... "You were working with him...this whole time?" He finally looked at me.

"I'm sorry Mamoko."

"Who are you Ren?" He pulled out his zanpakuto. All of a sudden, he glowed a dark blue, and his outfit changed. He was wearing the same masked outfit I saw the night I came back from Karakura Town. So that means...Akiko was working with Aizen too...Ren took a deep breath.

"My name is Ren Suzuki. I am an escaped prisoner of Muken, along with my sister, Akiko. We killed millions of people for years until they finally caught us. That is who I am, Mamoko...and...I'm sorry." he looked at Akiko, and I saw him tense up. "But I don't want to be this way...look at all the people I've hurt...all the pain and suffering I've caused..." his spiritual pressure grew dangerously strong, even knocking Aizen back a few feet. Ren turned to face him. "And you're just making me hurt more and more people! And now because of you, Akiko is dead! Because of you, the one person I love the most is gone forever! Because of you, I have nothing left to live for!" his spiritual pressure grew stronger still. My eyes widened.

"Ren...Ren calm down! If you keep releasing spiritual pressure like that, you'll kill yourself!" I shouted. I ran to him, and hugged him from behind. "It's ok, Ren, I forgive you..." his spiritual pressure slowly lowered. I sighed a breath of relief. He fell to his knees.

"Akiko..." he muttered, tears falling onto the ground. I glared at Aizen.

"How dare you? Getting innocent people to do your dirty work!" he laughed.

"_Innocent? _Don't make me laugh! These children are far from innocent. I mean, they're murderers. That's the exact _opposite _of innocence, don't you think, Little 5th Seat?"

"Do not call me that Aizen!" I shouted angrily. I felt my spiritual pressure increase.

"Ma-Mamoko?" Ren asked behind me.

"Take Akiko's body to Squad 4. Go now!" I shouted. He grabbed Akiko and flash stepped away. Aizen frowned disapprovingly.

"Now, Mamoko, I thought I told you the first time we fought: the 13 Court Guard Squads couldn't defeat me. How can you, a small 5th Seat with no chance of achieving bankai defeat me? I'm invincible Mamoko. I can't be killed." I shook my head.

"That's where you're wrong Aizen!" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow. "The last time we fought, you left me to die. But I didn't want to die! Cause I knew...somehow I knew you'd find your way back. And I was right! So now...now is the time where you will pay for all the harm you caused Momo and Toshiro and Akiko and Ren!"

"Oh? And how do you suppose you'll do that, _Little 5th Seat?_" I smirked.

"I'm not that little anymore Aizen..._bankai._"

* * *

><p><strong>With Toshiro and Rangiku<strong>

Rangiku looked sadly at her captain. He was deathly pale, and was showing no sign of waking up soon. Rangiku held his hand sadly, a few tears falling down her face.

"Captain...Captain Hitsugaya please get up...How will the Squad go on without you?" she squeezed his hand tighter. "Goddamn it Toshiro! Wake up! I need you! _Mamoko _needs you! C'mon Toshiro! Wake up!" she let his hand go. "At least wake up for her...she loves you Captain. Don't let her get away again..." Suddenly, Izuru bursts in, Ren right behind him.

"Rangiku! Mamoko's in trouble!" he shouted.

"W-what?" Ren nodded.

"Aizen...killed my sister! He'll kill her too!" her eyes widened.

"Oh no..." she looked at her Captain. "Captain..."

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna stop there for now! ^_^<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Power flowed through me.

"Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!" As the butterfly symbols appeared, a felt stronger still. Aizen's expression didn't change.

"Cute trick." he said with a frown. "But will it work if you can't even tell where I am?" my eyes widened. He took out his zanpakuto. "Shatter-"

"Dokuya no cho!" I shouted quickly. The butterfly dart shot towards hit hand, disarming him. He smiled.

"My point exactly." he shattered. I turned quickly, blocking the real Aizen's attack.

"Stop doing that!" I spat. He smirked.

"Now why would I make things so easy?" he slashed at me, and I blocked quickly, followed by an attack of my own. Aizen smirked. "You've gotten much faster, Mamoko." I applied more pressure to my zanpakuto, forcing him away. "And stronger too." I jumped back for a second before striking again.

"Dokuya no cho!" I shouted angrily. He dodged and flash-stepped towards me. I blocked his overhand swing.

"C'mon, Little 5th Seat, you _must _be able to do better than that." my blood boiled at the name I hate so much.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, snapping Loka Luha at him. To his surprise, it went past him instead of going towards him like usual. He smirked, probably thinking I missed him by accident. He launched himself at me shouting:

"There's no room for mistakes on the battlefield!" I smirked.

"I know." Aizen's eyes widened as Loka Luha came back around, wrapping around Aizen's arms. I tightened my grip on my zanpakuto. He wasn't getting away this time. "In bankai form, not only am _I _faster and stronger, but so is Loka Luha, making the poison all the more painful." he glared at me. "Cho no doku." The spikes one by one began to grow, but before the acid poured out, Aizen pulled on Loka Luha, forcing me towards him. I pulled back.

"I'm not going down that easily, Little 5th Seat. And if you thought I would...that's just so very naive." he pulled again, crying out once as the acid touched his bare flesh. But he continued to pull, and I continued to pull back. My eyes widened. How is he still fighting back? How does he still have the strength to stand? "Have you forgotten, Little 5th Seat?" I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"So you have forgotten...about the Hogyoku?" my eyes widened even more so.

"Y-you're lying...the Hogyoku was supposed to have been removed from your body!" he shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"No, Mamoko, I wouldn't lie about power...especially my own." a tremendous spiritual pressure leaked from him, throwing me back a few feet. He stood before me. "I am immortal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

We ran as fast as we could through the Seireitei to Squad 10 barracks. Ren was struggling to keep up with mine and Izuru's flash-step.

"Hurry up Ren!" I shouted impatiently. "We have to capture Aizen before someone else dies!" I began to run faster out of worry for my friend. Hang in there Mamoko...we're coming...

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

_"Wake up. Wake up my master...Toshiro." _I opened my eyes. I was no longer bloody, but my chest was throbbing and my heart was pounding quickly. Before me, stood the spirit form of Hyorinmaru.

"H-Hyorinmaru?" I asked, confused. I took a look around. I was in the icy landscape that was the inner world of Hyorinmaru.

_"Toshiro...my master, are you alright?" _The ice dragon asked. I nodded once.

"I'm fine, Hyorinmaru." He brought his great head down, allowing me to pet him.

_"Toshiro, there is a problem." _my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"what do you mean?"

_"It is about your 5th Seat...Mamoko Hirosan." _I tensed up, his voice echoing in my head. Mamoko...

"What's wrong with her?"

_"Earlier, when you were being visited by Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira and Ren Suzuki entered the room, claiming that Mamoko was fighting Aizen." _my eyes widened.

"Mamoko...fighting Aizen...?"

~...~...~...~

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up quickly, ignoring the sudden pain in my chest. I got up and collected my uniform and zanpakuto. I exited my room, much to the distress of Squad 4 members.

"You need to get back in there and rest!" they ordered. I simply ignored them, knowing they couldn't tell me to do anything. Besides, I wouldn't stay even if they _did _have a higher rank than myself. There was only one thing on my mind.

"Mamoko..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what d'you think?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"Immortal..." I shook my head. "No..." he grinned.

"Yes, Mamoko...and now...it's _over._" he raised his zanpakuto but as he brought it down, I flash-stepped away, ending up above him. I brought down Loka Luha towards his head, but he turned and blocked.

"I don't think so, Aizen." I said with a growl. "I'll do whatever it takes to kill you!" he frowned.

"Don't be so naive. Even your bankai is weak." suddenly, his hands started glowing. My eyes widened. "Hado #31, Shakkaho." I jumped back, trying to get away from his Kido attack, but it was too late. I was blasted about a yard away from where I was originally standing. I shakily stood up. How do you kill a man that cannot die? I thought as he approached. Dismemberment was an option, but I'm not that cruel of a person. I looked at Loka Luha. Poison...the poison won't kill him if it enters his system...but, he could melt away to nothing..._that _I'm not afraid to do. I took a deep breath.

"Doku no shawa!" I shouted. My spiritual pressure increased, and dark clouds formed above me.

_"Mamoko, you have only but one target. Use your mind to direct the butterflies falling from the sky to hit Aizen directly. 100 butterflies fall. 100 butterflies in your control. Focus Mamoko! Now!"_

"You're time has come!" I shouted to Aizen as the clouds above me darkened. "You will die for your crimes!" I flicked my hand once, and a butterfly dropped like lightning on Aizen. But he flash-stepped to the side.

"Is that all?" he asked. I smirked.

"Nope...99 more to go." his eyes widened.

"What...?" I pointed towards him, screaming 'Get him!' over and over in my mind. Dozens of butterflies fell from the sky, all landing on Aizen. A wall of smoke appeared where he stood. I heard him shout out in and anger and pain.

"That's for me! And Momo! And Toshiro! And Akiko and Ren! You will pay for hurting everyone!" the last butterfly fell, causing a large explosion. I looked down at my arms to see that the marks were fading away. I fell to my knees, exhausted. I began breathing deeply, like how I was the first time I used bankai.

"Mamoko!" I heard people shout my name, and in an instant, Rangiku, Izuru and Ren were by my side. Rangiku and Izuru hugged me.

"Don't do anything stupid like that ever again!" Izuru shouted at me. "Stop being so goddamn reckless!" Rangiku hugged me tighter.

"Leave her alone Izuru. She's fine, isn't she?" I looked up at Ren, then stood.

"Ren..."

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"I...I think so..." he looked at me and hugged me suddenly.

"I didn't mean to lie to you! I'm sorry Mamoko! I didn't want to! I...I just...had to..." he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. His grey eyes shined with tears. "It's because of you I changed. You made me feel like I could be a better person. Like I could be forgiven...even when I know for certain that I can't." tears fell. "Thank you."

"Ren..."

"Mamoko, what is he talking about?" Rangiku asked. Izuru crossed his arms, glaring at Ren.

"4th Seat Suzuki, what are you hiding?" Ren sighed. But before he could answer, a maniacal laughter reached our ears. I whirled around to see Aizen practically crawl out of the crater the force of my attack created. I grew pale. He was bleeding, but other than that..._he was perfectly fine._

"He's...alive..."

"It's gonna take more than a few bumps and bruises to keep me down, Little 5th Seat." He looked at Izuru. "And to answer your question, Lieutenant Kira, Ren isn't your friend. He's a _murderer._"

"That's enough Aizen!" I shouted. He looked at Ren and Rangiku.

"And to let you two know...I had the most _wonderous _time slaying Gin and Akiko. They were both just so _weak._" Rangiku shouted out in anger and launched herself forward, tears streaming down her face.

"Growl, Haineko!" she shouted. The ashes surrounded Aizen, but he just flash-stepped through it, surprising her.

"RANGIKU!" me and Izuru screamed. She seemed frozen to the spot, not even attempting to move as Aizen slashed her torso with Kyoka Suigetsu. He then gave her a kick to the waist, sending her flying to the right.

"R-Ran...giku..." I stuttered, eyes wide. Ren stepped forward, his zanpakuto unsheathed. He had it dangled upside-down, his finger through a hole in the hilt. he began spinning his zanpakuto on his finger.

"You _will _pay for what you just said about Akiko...because I know...I KNOW SHE WASN'T WEAK!" he spun it faster. "Show your face, Manipyureta!" suddenly, his zanpakuto curved into a crescent moon. My eyes widened. Now I knew for certain it was all true...the figure in my dreams, and the figure I fought briefly with the other night...it was _him. _Now, it seemed to be moving much more slowly, as if the world was in slow motion. Was this his shikai special ability?

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

After I activated my shikai special ability, I spoke.

"Aizen, now you can watch in horror as I slowly cut of your head. Feel the excruciatingly detailed pain of your muscles ripping, your bones cracking, your blood spilling." As I said this, I knew that he heard it as a slow echo. I dashed at him, and he ever so slowly lifted his zanpakuto to block.

"Sssstoooopp..." he said slowly. I smirked.

"Now Aizen...you die." I swung at his head, but as soon as my sword made contact, he shattered. My eyes widened. "What the hell?" I felt Aizen's spiritual pressure from behind, and I turned quickly to block his overhand attack. But at the last minute, he switched to a side-slash, cutting my stomach, then my arms and legs. My zanpakuto resumed it's sealed position as I twisted and fell on my stomach. I felt ashamed...I couldn't avenge Akiko...I cried out in anger, much to Aizen's amusement.

"You and Akiko are the same. I swear, children these days...they just don't think." I closed my eyes. It's over for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru also shouted as we ran to help Ren. Aizen flash-stepped out of the way.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted.

"Defending the enemy, are we?" Aizen said with a smirk. "No...I don't think that'll settle well with Central 46. Oh wait...they're dead. _Again._" my eyes widened.

"Bastard!" Izuru shouted, charging.

"Wait Izuru!"

"Hado #32, Okasen!" Aizen shouted. My eyes widened as a blue blast of spiritual energy shot at us. We were thrown backwards. I landed next to Rangiku. She was bleeding.

"Rangiku!" I gasped, scrambling over to her. "Rangiku!" Izuru was knocked unconsious by the blast, being closer to Aizen than I was. I stood up, grabbing Loka Luha from the ground. He began to attack, when someone shouted something in the distance. I barely made out the words, but when I did, it sounded like this:

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" _Toshiro...is alive..._

* * *

><p><strong>:D Imma stop here ^_^ things are getting good! Can Aizen be defeated?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Aizen turned, an amused look on his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how foolish I was to think I killed you. You just don't give up." Toshiro stood before him, breathing heavily. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Toshiro...you're alive..." I whispered, barely able to speak. I saw Aizen glance back at me briefly.

"I mean, I thought when I drove my zanpakuto through your chest, that alone would've cause your downfall. But then being pinned down, unable to move, and unable to scream...that sounds _horrible. _Even I would've wished to die. If I had been so brutally slaughtered...well..." he chuckled. My fists were clenched. It _was _him..._he _almost killed Toshiro! My spiritual pressure rose. I should've known... I saw Aizen turn around to face me, his face twisted into a disgusting smirk.

"I should've known!" I shouted, launching myself at Aizen.

"Mamoko, wait!" Toshiro shouted. Aizen smirked, also launching himself in my direction. But instead of swinging his blade, his punched me in the stomach, only earning a small cut to the neck from Loka Luha. I fell on my back, and stood up slowly, leaning on a tree for support. Toshiro flash-stepped next to me, helping to keep me upright. "Mamoko...don't be so reckless..." I spit blood onto the grass.

"Yea..." He looked at Aizen.

"Sennen Hyoro." one by one, ice pillars rose from the ground, spinning slowly around Aizen. I watched silently as Toshiro walked up to the pillars to be face to face with Aizen.

"If you think this is going to hold me forever, Toshiro, you're sadly mistaken."

"If you think you can escape, I believe that _you _are sadly mistaken. Not me." he held his zanpakuto straight down, almost touching the ground. "And by the way Aizen, it _Captain Hitsugaya._" he twisted Hyorinmaru counter-clockwise, making the pillars move towards Aizen. Aizen took a step back, glaring at the both of us. Then he looked down and shook his head slowly.

"How naive." then, the ice crushed him, leaving him encased in ice. The last of the ice flowers above Toshiro's head shattered, and his bankai shattered. I walked over to him.

"Toshiro..." he turned around.

"Yes, 5th Seat Hirosan?" my eyes widened. He never calls me by my status...has he...given up on me? I put a hand on his forearm, surprising him. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I was selfish...and cruel to you. Yesterday...when you returned the orb," I took it out of my pocket, "I realized you still loved me. But I was stupid...I didn't realize I still loved you...and I'm so sorry! It took you almost dying for me to realize...I can't live without you...Toshiro." a tear fell out my eye, and he wiped it away.

"Mamoko...it's alright...hey, don't cry anymore...Mamoko, I hate seeing you cry." he kissed me softly. "I would never leave you here alone." I smiled.

"I...I know." I looked around. "We have to get Izuru, Rangiku, and Ren to Squad 4!" he nodded.

"Right." I ran to Izuru, shaking him.

"Izuru? Izuru wake up!" he was covered in scratches and bruises. He opened his eyes.

"What...happened?" I pulled him up saying:

"I'll tell you later, Izuru. We gotta get Rangiku and Ren to Squad 4." he nodded, holding his head. He looked up, and his eyes grew wide.

"I-Izuru?" I turned, and my eyes widened as well. The ice encasing Aizen...was glowing red. What's going on? Suddenly, a large explosion occurred, knocking me several yards away, along with Izuru, Toshiro and the others. I was bleeding heavily, as I was so close to the source of the explosion. I stood shakily, then fell as my knees buckled beneath me. "What the hell...was that?" I looked around, a cloud of smoke obscuring my vision.

"Toshiro! Izuru!" I shouted, breathing heavily. "_Toshiro! Izuru!_" I shouted again, louder this time. A figure dashed at me through the smoke, and I lifted Loka Luha to block Aizen's attack. However, my strength weakened greatly, and I was knocked to the side easily. He stood before me.

"Quite pathetic." he said. "Getting out of there was much too easy." I then noticed that Aizen's left arm was torn completely off.

"You used...a forbidden spell..." I said, glaring. "But then again...it doesn't surprise me all that much." he smirked, lifting his zanpakuto to finish me off. I flash-stepped back as he tried to bring it down, tripping at the last moment. I fell face down on the grass, and I felt Aizen step on my back. It tried to get up, but he only pushed me back down.

"When I escaped, all I wanted was to end your life, Little 5th Seat. But in this position, it's far too easy. I'll make it nice and _slow._" I screamed out in pain as Aizen pushed the point of Kyoka Suigetsu into my back. He drove it deeper into my skin, but very agonizingly slow. He then twisted his zanpakuto, making me scream louder. He laughed maniacally.

"Scream all you want Little 5th Seat. But know, that as soon as the tip of my blade reaches your heart...your life will be over."


	20. Chapter 20

**Toshiro's POV**

I groaned as I shakily stood. I know that kido spell...it's the forbidden kido, Hado 96...Itto kaso. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I couldn't see anything because of the smoke, but I felt Mamoko's spiritual pressure waver greatly. I heard her scream louder.

"Mamoko!" I shouted. I ran through the smoke, searching for her. Finally, the cloud of smoke disappeared and I saw Aizen, driving his zanpakuto tortuously slow into Mamoko's upper back. I felt my blood boil. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I dashed at Aizen, attempting to freeze him with the chain of Hyorinmaru. He flash-stepped away. I stood in front of Mamoko protectively.

"Hitsugaya! How wonderful to see that you've also survived the blast." Aizen said with a fake smile. I gripped my zanpakuto tighter. "Such a shame though, I was almost halfway to her shoulder blade. I would've loved to see her scream even louder than she was now." his evil grin widened.

"Bastard..." I growled. I threw the chain at him, and he flash-stepped towards me. I blocked his attack. He looked over my shoulder at Mamoko, and I applied more pressure, forcing him to back off. "Stay away from her, Aizen." I warned. He smirked.

"_Nothing, _Captain Hitsugaya, is going to stop me from killing the _bitch _who ruined the chance of my world domination." he also applied more pressure. I got angry. I kicked him once, then attempted to slash at him. He dodged and blocked my next attack. He charged at me, but before reaching me, he flash-stepped behind me, slashing my arm. I turned to block the fatal blow he was about to deliver.

"I won't let you...hurt Mamoko anymore..." I growled. He glared.

"You aren't going to stop me." he flash-stepped backwards. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." my eyes widened.

"Damn you..." I growled. He smirked.

"Don't be so rude." he charged at me, slashing my stomach. I blocked his next attack. He smiled in a twisted fashion. "How do you know if I'm a fake?" he slashed again, causing me to instinctively jump back. All of a sudden I heard Aizen whisper in my ear.

"How do you know if I'm real?" I jumped forward, turned, and slashed at the other Aizen. I looked back and forth between them. Which one is real? I glared.

"Well then...I'll just have to kill you both! Tenso Jurin!" a giant ice dragon emerged from the tip of Hyorinmaru and surrounded the 3 of us. The weather changed dramatically, causing it to snow heavily. I launched the ice dragon towards the one on my left, who flash-stepped to the side. The one on my right launched himself at me, and the ice dragon reform, crashing into him. He shattered. "Damn!" I turned to attack the real Aizen, but my eyes widened as I found that he was only inches away. His zanpakuto pierced my stomach, and the weather returned to its regular state. Aizen smirked.

"You shouldn't make such empty threats, Captain Hitsugaya." I was in shock. How did he get there so fast? I spit out blood.

"You're a sick bastard..." I managed. He frowned disapprovingly.

"I was gonna let you live just a _bit _longer. Just long enough to watch Mamoko die. But that rude thing you just said...made your death _much _quicker." he threw me harshly onto the ground. He smirked. "Hope you've said your goodbyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I lay on the ground, facing away from the battle. I heard shouts and threats, but I just didn't have the strength to turn around. I tried to lift myself, but it just ended up in failure.

"Aizen...bastard..." I looked forward, trying desperately to reach for Loka Luha. I felt snow fall on my skin. Toshiro...I began to crawl slowly to my zanpakuto. I accidentally slid over a sharp rock, sending waves of pain through my body. I felt a painful tear escape. I had a sick feeling...a disgusting feeling...that Toshiro wasn't gonna win this battle...I finally reached Loka Luha, using it to help me stand. I looked up. My eyes widened. Aizen stood over Toshiro, an evil smirk on his face. I glared. I lifted my hand. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Horin!" an orange colored tendril with yellow patterns generated from my index finger towards Aizen. He looked at it in astonishment as I bound his arms. I held it as tightly as I possibly could. He glared.

"M-Mamoko..." Toshiro said, his eyes wide. Aizen tried to pull away, I lurched forward. Aizen rolled his eyes.

"What a pathetic attempt." He broke loose, unleashing an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. He smirked, picking up his fallen zanpakuto. "But I must admit, I thought you were almost dead. But no matter. You get to watch Toshiro die." he smiled, as if he were giving me a birthday present. He lifted his zanpakuto.

"_NO!_" I screamed, flash-stepping in front of him. Pain exploded in my stomach, and once again I found myself impaled on Aizen's zanpakuto. He made a tsk noise.

"You're such an idiot, Little 5th Seat." he said with a disapproving frown.

"M-M-Mamoko..." Toshiro stuttered in shock behind me. I ignored him and looked up at Aizen. He tried to pull out his zanpakuto, but I held it tightly in place. He smirked.

"Little Mamoko, are we doing this _again?_" I shook my head.

"This time...I'm fighting back. Fly, Loka Luha!" In my other hand, Loka Luha glowed before wrapping tightly around Aizen. "Cho...no doku..." after a while, Aizen began screaming. I began to feel lightheaded, and I felt Toshiro hold me steady from behind.

"You idiot..." he said, "Thank you." I began to fade in and out of consciousness. I was losing too much blood. Toshiro held me tighter. "Hang in there Mamoko, I'm here..." I watched as Aizen melted away, the hogyoku in his chest revealed. I tried, but I couldn't keep going.

"I...can't..."

"AIZEN! ! ! ! !" someone shouted. Me and Toshiro were blown back by the ginormous amount of spiritual pressure, and my zanpakuto flew out of my hand. I saw Ren flash-step towards Aizen. He reached in his chest and forcefully ripped the hogyoku from his chest. Aizen shouted out angrily, and fell to his knees, coughing up blood. "Now, you will die for murdering Akiko!" in an act of blind fury, he stabbed Aizen in the arms, stomach, legs and abdomen. He was torturing him. I struggled to stand.

"Mamoko, wait!" Toshiro said in concern. I stopped him

"Leave me." I told him. I moved as fast as I could towards Ren. "Ren! Stop!" I shouted. He turned to face me.

"What? That bastard is trying to kill all of us!" I shook my head.

"Killing for justice is one thing...torturing for revenge...is not the way of the 13 Court Guard Squads." I stumbled a bit, and he caught me.

"Think for just a second, do you really think this is right?"

"Idiots..." a voice said.

"MAMOKO!" Toshiro shouted. We turned, and Ren grabbed me and jumped to the side, rolling out of they way of Aizen's attack. He walked towards us, and Toshiro stood in front of us, Hyorinmaru unsheathed. All of a sudden, blood sprayed in the air. All of our eyes widened in shock.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Aizen was hit with a large fireball, being blasted a few feet away.

"Momo..." I whispered.

"You will not hurt my friends anymore, Captain Aizen." she said fiercely. Aizen stood and faced the four of us. He was hurt. Without the hogyoku...he was like any old soul reaper.

"Damn..." he growled, wiping blood from his mouth. Momo helped me up.

"Lets end this." I nodded.

"Right." my stomach and back were still bleeding like crazy, but I somehow managed to stay conscious. We launched ourselves at Aizen.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I pierced Aizen's stomach, as Momo stabbed his heart. His eyes widened.

"S-sha-shatter..." I glared.

"You talk about power? You steal power from the hogyoku. That is not true power. That is weakness." I ripped Loka Luha from his flesh, Momo doing the same.

"I used to respect you, Captain Aizen. Now, you are a cruel, disgusting man with nowhere to go but down. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but karma always finds a way."

"D-damn you..." he managed. My knees buckled beneath me, and Momo caught me, along with Toshiro, whom flash stepped to us.

"Mamoko, are you alright?" I nodded.

"I-it's over..."

* * *

><p><strong>hooray<strong>**! Aizen's finally defeated! I made a longer chapter than usual! I'm almost done with the story! Yay!**


	21. Chapter 21

After Izuru came to, he began healing my wounds immediately, repeatedly calling me an idiot. Toshiro used Bakudo 61 to bind Aizen, just in case. Next to awaken, Rangiku.

"Mamoko..." she said sadly as she walked over to us. She plopped down next to Momo. "are you...alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me Ran." she nodded once, just continued to watch me sadly. No one said a word.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori, and Izuru Kira, Seats Ren Suzuki and Mamoko Hirosan." someone called out to us. I looked up.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto." Toshiro said with a bow of his head.

"You 6 were very brave for teaming up against Aizen. You all have saved the Seireitei. However..." he looked towards Ren. "Your escape is an unforgivable act." I stood, interrupting the healing process.

"Mamoko!" Izuru hissed. "Do not speak out of turn!" I ignored him.

"But...you can't, Captain-Commander! Ren, he...he's the whole reason we were able to kill him! He ripped the hogyoku out of Aizen's body...he-he saved us!" he opened his eyes, glaring at me. I suddenly felt frozen to the spot.

"As much as this is true, you mustn't forget that he and his sister has killed many, many people, including soul reapers. He doesn't belong here, he must return to Muken, with another 5,000 years added to his death sentence." Ren stood.

"Yes. I understand." he said with a nod. I stared at him incredibly.

"Ren...you're kidding, right?" he walked over to me, giving me a huge bear hug.

"It was meant to happen, Mamoko." he whispered. "But...in my short time here, you gave me purpose, and I grew to love you. Thank you." he kissed my cheek and released me. He looked at Toshiro. "You're a lucky guy, Captain Hitsugaya." he looked at Yamamoto and held out his arms.

"That isn't necessary, Ren Suzuki. I'm sure you'll cooperate." he looked at us.

"See you guys in another 22,000 years." he smirked before flash-stepping away with Yamamoto to Central 46.

"I can't believe the Captain-Commander's really doing this..." Rangiku said sadly. "He was such a good guy." the sun finally began to rise.

"Maybe...it's for the best..." Momo said aloud. I sighed, and pulled everyone into a group hug.

"I love you guys...thank you for standing by me all the time." they all smiled.

"Please, who can leave you Fun Size?" Izuru said with a smirk. I tackled him.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT? ! ? !"

"Idiots..." Toshiro said behind me. I stood.

"C'mon guys, lets get some sleep." they nodded.

"See ya later!" Momo said with a smile before her and Izuru flash-stepped away. Rangiku also flash-stepped to her quarters.

"Roof?" Toshiro asked me, holding out his hand. I took it with a smile.

"Yeah." he then smirked.

"You know what? Screw the roof." he then pulled me towards him, making his lips crash onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled back, and I played with the tips of his hair, staring deep into his eyes. I knew I was blushing. "I've been wanting to do that for days. I'll never hurt you again Mamoko. I promise." I nodded.

"And I'll never hurt you either. I love you, Toshiro."

"I love you too, Mamoko." he kissed me again, and sparks exploded like fireworks inside of me. I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end! Actually, I have an idea for <em>one <em>more part to the whole Loka Luha saga. U think it's a good idea to do another one? Or am I over-doing it? Either way, I'm glad you like!**


End file.
